


like hamlet

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo as the crown prince of Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> For the August 3, 2005 prompt for the community [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

In the beginning, a ghost appeared. The prince was stirred by the loss of a parent, drawn into a conflict of power greater than himself. And the throne was clutched at by bureaucrats and pretenders, and he had to unseat a false king. There was playacting and swordfighting, betrayal and desperation. He sent friends to their deaths, and enemies. He was so strong, and so weak. And all the while she who loved him sang, forgotten. And they tore themselves apart with madness.


End file.
